Fortitude
by Tigeress33565
Summary: 'He didn't care that is father was an as*hole and hated them, he didn't care that his mother was a hypocritical homophobe. He loved them and he wanted the whole world to know it.' Slash, Butters/Kenny/Cartman threesome Language Kennys POV  Thoughts?


Kay! Here ya go! It sucks cause it's one of my old ones, but I tried to fix it up a bit when I was changing it from it original place as a story with OC's to an SP fanfic. Tell me what you think!

P.s. For those fallowing ,y Robin/Red X drabbles, I'm working on one like right now so just you wait! =D

"What do you think about gays?" I asked my mother softly after unzipping the orange parka that I wore everywhere as she flicked through all of her ragged papers, looking for some form of check my father hadn't spent on a drink.

"Disgusting…I don't want you anywhere near people like that." She sneered without faltering in her actions.

I nodded and left quickly to try and hide the tears in my eyes at her statement. But...dude, most of my friends were gay-she knows that...well, Fuck her...I didn't need her approval anyway.

I leaned lazily against the door to my father's room as he unclasped another bottle of beer and took a swig,

"What do you think of Cartman and Butters?" I asked as his eyes drifted to me.

"The big one and the whiny blonde? Don't you dare go near any of them! No son of mine will be seen anywhere near those sorts of people!" my father glared harshly at me before turning his back to me and missing the angry tearful scowl I sent him. He was just fucking angry that their mothers and Butters's father rejected his applications at their jobs.

The dinner table was quiet as we ate, as usual.

"What do you two think of more than two partner relationships?" I asked casually as I finished washing my plate of the small pile of pop tart we had begged off of some dude at the store.

"Horrible." My mother sneered much like she had done earlier.

"Wrong." My father glared harshly again before they both continued to eat and I left without saying anything because they didn't care and neither did my siblings.

I latched myself to Butters as soon as he opened the door. My tears fell and my mind went blank as misery took hold of me.

"He hates you two and s-she hates gays and they hate t-threesomes and they hate m-m-me!" I sobbed as Butters wrapped his arms around me and Eric hugged us both tightly, both pausing in shock.

"Shhh. Kennah calm down…Calm kitty*…" Eric whispered as he kissed me lightly. I relaxed as Butters littered light kisses on my wet cheeks and hugged me again.

"We don't care if they hate us…" Eric whispered quietly into my neck as he nuzzled me.

I sniffed again and looked at the two of them…They were there. Holding me. Loving me.

"'m sorry…" I murmured quietly as I snuggled into both of them.

I want…"Would…" …everyone… "…it be okay, anyway?" I whispered after a moment.

…I want everyone to know about…

"Would it be okay if I wanted you to tell my…"

I want everyone to know about us…even if my father hates their parents…

…And my mother is a homophobe…

…And they both hate three-or-more partner relationships…

I want the world…

The world to know that I…

…I want the world to know that I love them…

"Do you…want to tell my parents?"

"But…they'll get angry with you." Butters whispered quietly. Like he could talk, if this gets out, he's a dead man...He'll have to move in with Eric or something, 'cause his parents suck.

"Don't care."

I have you two…

…With Butters and Eric…

…With my Heaven and my Hell…

…I…"Love you both…and…"

…so…"I want the world to know."

I want the world to know that I love them.

*I have decided that it would be incredibly adorable if Cartman had a nickname for Kenny or Butters-the original copy of this was actually with OC's but I wanted to post it on Fanfiction to cause more people read it here-I'll probably do that with a number of my other fics on FictionPress too-point being! Kitty is what Cartman calls Kenny, Butters doesn't have one yet but nah, I'll think of something and I needed to post something's before people think I'm dead.


End file.
